A Rocket's Tale
by I can not think of a pen name
Summary: Archer was the first Rocket. He was there at the beginning and he will be there at the end. The story of the rise and fall of Team Rocket, beginning 13 years before Pokemon Red and ending after the events of Soulsilver.
1. Year One

**Author Note: So** **for time reference I kinda made a whole Timeline and am gonna post the year at the beginning of the chapter. **

**Year X987**

In a clearing, just a five minute walk out from Lavender Town, there were four neat rows of six evenly placed stones. The cold gray stone made harsh indents in the dark living grass and marked the graves of 24 young pokemon. The clearing was surrounded by some of the tallest trees in the forest and was off the normal path so not many people even knew it existed. In fact only one did. A young blue haired boy of maybe 8 or 9 was kneeling before the freshest grave. His eyes were emotionless and trails of old tears stained his blank face. It was far past his bedtime, the sun had set hours ago and his parents and sister were asleep at home, unaware of his absence. But he did this every night.

The freshest grave belonged to a Rattata. The boy had been sure he was doing it right this time. He had read every book on pokemon training he could find. Which wasn't many, but still, he had tried so hard. He had named it to increase the strength of their bond, and fed it extra poffins to keep it happy. But then… he had gotten a little frustrated again.

Stephan, the Rattata, kept losing to other wild pokemon, so he was training _extra_ hard. Then suddenly, he dropped dead. Just like all the others. So here he was again, burying another partner.

Maybe they were right. Even though he hailed from Lavender Town, a town of death, everyone seemed to find him… unnerving. They talked about him when they thought he wasn't listening.

"_There's something wrong with that boy."_

"_He disturbs the other students."_

"_He's so dark."_

"_He never smiles.'_

"_Does he even have emotions?"_

"_Keep him away from my children!"_

"_It's as if everything he touches dies."_

"_You're not actually going to let him train a pokemon? He'd surely kill it."_

"I just wanted to prove them wrong." He muttered to himself as he gazed blankly at the wet sleeves of his blue flannel pajamas. "I wanted you to live. I wanted you to be my friend. I am…I'm sorry."

The boy remained at the graves in silence for a while longer soaking in the guilt. He was barely aware of the light night breeze blowing through his hair and the subtle crunch of footfalls behind him. All he could feel was pain. He couldn't tell his family, not anyone. And the weight of all of the lost lives was wearing on him, silently eating away at him from the inside out. It was apparent to everyone around him that he was becoming progressively gloomy, even more so than he had been before, which only resulted in further ostracizing.

"Are all of these yours?"

The boy whirled around and saw a teenager standing casually among the trees. The teen was tall, with an imposing figure and an air of relaxed authority and confidence. His clothes were ragged and dirty from travel and he had a ratty backpack slung over his shoulder, but he stood in them as if they were the finest Armani suit. A wicked smile adorned his face and a shiny carpet of black hair crowned his head.

"Yes." The younger replied dully.

"What were they?"

The boy turned to the freshest grave. "He was a Rattata, his name was Stepha-"

The teen burst out in a loud, condescending, laugh.

"What's so funny?" The boy demanded as he stood up.

"Where do I start? First, you _named_ your pokemon." The teen sneered.

Something about the teen's air and mocking air made the poor boy feel embarrassed and belittled and elicited an uncharacteristic stutter. "I-I read books. They said naming your pokemon increases the bond and makes you a better traine-"

The teen rolled his eyes, strutting over to him. "Those bleeding hearts who sit at home, writing their pathetic little books know nothing about strength." He spat. "They treat pokemon like they have _emotions_. Like they matter." He scoffed. "Pokemon are tools. Their lives don't matter. "Bonding" with them only makes you useless. When you're emotionally attached to your tools it makes you soft. You hesitate to make the tough decisions. It makes you _weak."_

The younger's eyes had grown progressively wider through out the rant. He turned back to the rows of graves.

They didn't matter?

A smile twitched on his lips. He hadn't killed his partners; he had just broken a few tools. He quickly shoved aside everything his family had told him about the friendship between a trainer and their pokemon, if they were right, then he was a killer; if this new boy was right, he was blameless. He felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He looked at the teen as though he had just given him salvation. "Their lives didn't matter?" he clarified hopefully.

The teen seemed to glow in the child's adoration. "Hell no." He cocked his head to the side and gave him a once over. "You know what? I like you kid." He slung his backpack off of his shoulder and unzipped it. "Not everyone's smart enough to accept their "precious" pokemon's worthlessness." The inside of the bag was filled to the brim with pokeballs.

"Woah…" the boy gasped. "I thought you were only allowed to carry six pokemon at a time."

"Let's get something straight right now kid. I don't care about the law. Survival of the fittest, I say survival of the strongest is more accurate. I'm strong, and therefore I don't need to obey the rules made by those weaklings. I can do what I want. I can take what I want." He pulled out a pokeball and tossed it to the boy, who caught it with ease. "I think you're strong, and these tools were just too weak to handle it." The boy released the pokemon and was shocked when a Houndour materialized. "Follow me, and I can make you strong too."

"Then I can have anything I want?"

"Anything." The elder assured.

"Then I'll be… happy?"

"Sure." The teen shrugged. "What's your name anyway kid?"

"Archer." He replied. "What's yours?"

"Giovanni." The elder held out his hand. "That's a good name, like Apollo the archer. They named a rocket after him. That's what we're going to be, you know. Rockets. We're going to take off. We'll look done on the earth and rule." He grinned dreamily as though he saw the future before him. "That is if you join me. So are you coming?"

"Alright." Archer nodded. "I'll just tell my family-"

"NO!" Giovanni snapped angrily stepping closer to the smaller boy until he towered imposingly over him. "Family is _weak_. The emotional ties restrain you. You have to leave everything behind. NO looking back."

Archer cast a glance in the direction of his hometown. He had no qualms leaving behind his neighbors… but his family was different. Could he really leave them for some stranger?

But then again, they thought pokemon had feelings. If they knew of this graveyard, if they knew of the blood on his hands, would his parents still love him? Could his sister still manage to call him brother? Or would they think him a monster?

But Giovanni offered him a future of happiness. Could he truly be happy home with his family if he had to hold this guilt and secrets inside his whole life? Could he be happy living a lie?

"Trust me, I know what's best." The teen assured him confidently.

"Alright. I'll go with you."


	2. Early Days

**X988**

A sharp whistle pierced the formerly quiet forest air. The masses of pidgey inhabiting the Viridian Forest quickly took flight in shock and flew towards the lowering sun. Archer however recognized his boss's call and quickly set off towards the sound with his arms full of kindling for the fire. They had been traveling the region for the past year and each had created a fairly strong team. They didn't have much money and had stolen the few belongings they had, including the thin black tshirt and jeans he wore. It was getting colder, so he would need to put on his stolen jacket when he got back to their camp. They were currently living in the vast forest outside of Viridian. He quickly retraced his steps to the clearing they had called home for the past month and was surprised to see their fire smothered and Giovanni quickly packing their things.

"Drop the wood kid! Hurry up and help me." The teen commanded and Archer instantly obeyed.

The boy pulled out his beaten black backpack from beside his sleeping bag. "Where are we going?"

"Out of here." Giovanni replied laconically as he pulled off his solid black sweatshirt and shoved it into his own pack. Archer thought it was odd that he had been wearing it. He usually only used it when they stole their food or clothes…

And although he was thoroughly unsatisfied with that answer and wondering why he had been dressed for crime, he continued to stuff as much of their rations as he could into his backpack. He trusted his idol, if he didn't tell him, he obviously didn't need to know.

An Arcanine's bark suddenly caught their attention and Giovanni froze.

Archer puzzled. "Arcanine aren't indigenous to this area…" He looked to his leader. "Giovanni?"

The barking seemed to grow nearer and a female voice seemed to be accompanying it. "Which way did he go buddy?"

The teenager cursed and ran. He dropped the sleeping bag he had been folding and disappeared into the foliage without any word to his follower.

"GIOVANNI!" Archer panicked and dropped his whole backpack as he scrambled after the teen. "GIO-"

"I heard something over here!" another female voice called and Archer clamped his mouth shut mid shout. Whoever they were, Giovanni obviously didn't want them to find him and he dare not endanger his boss.

So he continued to run through the bushes in his best attempt to balance being silent and swift at the same time. But after what felt like an eternity of soundless and panicked fleeing through prickly bushes and scratching leaves he still hadn't found any sign of his leader. Slowly the realization that he was by himself in the woods, without his backpack or pokemon, as the sun was beginning to set sunk in.

He was lost and alone, with the strange women and a canine pokemon out there as well, and no way to find Giovanni. Giovanni always treated him like a mini adult and it made him feel that way too, but now that he was alone, he felt like a helpless and frightened 10 year old. He continued picking his way through the bushes and pushing branches out of his way until the sun disappeared behind the treetops and he could no longer see his hands in front of him.

Even then he attempted to stumble along, determined to find his leader, until he walked into a particularly prickly tree branch that caught him in the face and he fell. He fell hard and scratched his arms on the way down. His bottom lip quivered as he brought a hand to his forehead and felt a small trickle of blooding running down from his hairline. "Giovanni…" he whimpered as his eyes began to burn with unshed tears. "Where are you?" He was scared, hurt, and alone and all of these frustrated feelings battered around inside of him, and none of this helped when a particularly chilly wind blew through and his nose began to run. A single tear escaped and he quickly wiped it away. "Don't be pathetic." He lectured himself. "This is probably why Giovanni left you behind."

The Arcanine's bark pierced the night air and Archer quickly composed himself. With a quick wipe of his nose he carefully climbed to his feet and fumbled for the branch he had run into. Once he found it he hoisted himself up and continued this pattern of reaching and climbing in the dark it until he felt safe.

With the aid of the moonlight from high up perch, he could make out the Arcanine and to two women accompanying it as they burst through some nearby bushes. The two Officer Jenny's seemed pretty tired and one leaned up against the tree Archer was perched in. "Geez, that kid can move pretty fast…" she wheezed. She shrugged her shoulders and a familiar black backpack slid off of one shoulder. "All we have to show so far is a stupid backpack, that isn't even his."

"Chill out Jen," her identical cousin scoffed. "No one escapes the law forever."

"But do we have to carry around this backpack Jen? It isn't his, Arcanine confirmed that, so it's not really evidence is it."

"Well… I guess so. Besides if we find him the eye witnesses will be incriminating enough. Leave it."

"Yes!" The first one cheered nudging Archer's backpack away from herself.

"Now come on." The second chastised. "We'll be in trouble if we lose him again."

The two disappeared into the dark trees following their pokemon and Archer beamed, unable to believe his luck. He carefully made his way back to the forest floor and reclaimed his backpack and pulled out the pokeball of his Spearow.

It appeared in a flash of red light and looked at him fearfully. "Find Giovanni." He commanded and the little bird took off. Archer settled himself down under the trees to wait with a feeling of relief. He'd be reunited with his boss soon.

He had nodded off and was awoken by the pokemon's hesitant pecking at his feet an hour or two later. "You found him?" The bird flapped its wings and flew off towards the right before stopping on a branch to wait for his master. Archer quickly rubbed the sleep from his eyes, grabbed his bag and followed. After winding through the forest they came to a small cave and Spearow paused outside. "Good jo-" Archer began before cutting himself short as he remembered Giovanni's instructions not to praise his pokemon, so he simply recalled it. Another breeze blew through and the boy shuddered and he clutched the goosebumps on his arms.

He crept into the silent and dark cave. "Giovanni?"

The teen appeared from behind an ugly rock formation. "Oh, hey kid."

"GIOVANNI!" the boy cried in relief and ran to him. Without thinking he threw his arms around him but was quickly pried off.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry." He apologized. "I'm just relieved I found you…"

"Well watch yourself." Giovanni lectured before grabbing his bag. "What did you bring?" He dug through and pulled out some of the rations Archer had managed to save. "We'll have to restock in the next town."

Archer stood by this whole time running an awkward hand through his hair. "Why were the police chasing you?"

"Doesn't matter as long as they don't catch me."

"Ok…" Archer smiled. He trusted his boss.

"Now go get some fire wood, it's cold in here."

"You didn't happen to grab my jacket when you where packing did you?" Archer asked shyly as he ran his hands over his arms. "I'm cold too."

The teen laughed. "Then hurry up with the fire wood. I didn't waste my time packing you crap."

The boy nodded and ran back off into the dark woods as his boss ordered.

**Author: So you may have noticed this fic was initially categorized under crime/friendship… but then I realized they're not really friends, their kinda a sick twisted family that's stuck together so now it's crime/family (****not that that makes any difference)**** A new member of the team joins next chapter! I'm going to try and post every Friday.**


	3. The Second Rocket

**X990**

A twelve-year old Archer trudged back to "base" with his arms full of brown grocery bags.

And by "base" he meant a tiny apartment in the downtown of Vermillian City.

Giovanni promised it was temporary, but they'd been there for almost a year. Although Giovanni refused to admit it, Archer knew he was struggling to find the money to fund their 'organization'. At the moment the only money they had was from their daily small-scale pick pocketing and robberies. He quietly unlocked the door of their bottom floor flat and silently closed the door behind him. He had learned in his time with his boss that silence was much appreciated so always did his best to be as soundless as possible, not that he ever really had. The kitchen was the first room through the front door. It was cramped, and all of their appliances were older than their occupants, but they worked, and that was all that mattered to Archer, although it seemed to annoy Giovanni. In their time together Archer had also discovered his boss' taste for the finer things. Despite their poverty Giovanni never failed to carry himself like a gentleman, and always had a handkerchief on hand, a habit Archer thought was exceedingly peculiar considering their current situation. Out the door on the right side of the little kitchen was the "living room" that Giovanni had turned into his own study. The slight space was littered with books on training strategies, business, genetics and other practical subjects and adorned only with a mismatching table and chair at which he worked. To the left of the kitchen was a small hallway that led to the tiny bathroom that refused to run hot water and the single bedroom. Archer placed the groceries down then trudged down said hallway and straight to the bedroom. When he opened the door he was taken by surprise to see the bare back of a girl, about his age, in the process of putting on a shirt. He was vaguely aware of the huge black and purple bruise spanning nearly the whole of her back beneath a cascade of long bright red hair. A small, uncharacteristic sound garbled out of his shocked mouth and the girl whipped her head around and her arms flew up to cover herself as she shrieked and Archer quickly slammed the door shut.

"GIOVANNI!" He cried sprinting away from the bedroom.

Halfway to the kitchen Giovanni intercepted him. "What's all the noise about?"

"Why is there a naked girl in our room?"

"Oh, are you complaining?"

T-THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" he hissed.

"Her name's Ariana now. You see, 'Ariana' is the name of a set of rocket launch vehicles; it fits with the Rocket theme, and your name as well-"

"I don't care what you named her after! Why is she here? In our room. And half dressed?"

"She's joining us. She's my second Rocket."

Suddenly the bedroom door was flung open and a red face 'Ariana' stormed out. Before Archer could decide on the "correct" response to the situation, she slapped him across the face, hard. He cursed loudly in shock and pain as he clutched his cheek and Giovanni laughed uproariously. Archer could only stare in shock back at the fiery red head as he clutched his equally red cheek. "I see you two are going to get along quite well."

Throughout the rest of the evening she refused to speak to him but he couldn't help but admire how strong she was. Archer didn't have much experience with women, but he'd never met one who commanded a room the way she did. The red head carried herself almost defensively, keeping her distance and zeroing in on every sharp movement he or the boss made, but over all she kept her head high and shoulders back like a little queen. She treated them as equals. He had definitely not been that daring when he joined Giovanni, it took him years to finally feel they will equal enough to speak casually with the boss. Giovanni discussed stealing her a pokemon, Archer had already gotten his own Houndour, and then explained to him that she was very interested in mechanics, especially the science of specialized pokeballs and would be designing some for Rocket. "That's really impressive." Archer attempted to compliment her as they ate instant ramen around the tiny kitchen table, but she just turned away haughtily.

After dinner Giovanni excused himself back to his study and Ariana and Archer went to the bedroom. Until now Archer and Giovanni had shared the single twin bed, but he now figured he ought to sleep on the floor and give his spot in the bed to the new girl, so he made himself a bed of blankets. After the lights were turned off the room was enveloped in quiet and darkness. Archer stared at the dark ceiling as he ran his fingers along the scratchy blankets and gathered up the courage to speak to the new girl.

"Why did you join?" Archer asked suddenly.

"None of your business." She snapped.

"Alright." He replied with a sigh and closed his eyes to sleep.

He could hear her shift around in the bed, then her voice followed. "That's it?" She was confused by his willingness to let the subject drop.

"Hmmm?"

"You're not going to pry anymore?"

"No."

"Just gonna let it go?"

"Yes." He could hear her sit up in the bed and turn towards him and he turned towards the vague shape in the dark. "What? Do you expect me to try and beat it out of you?" Even in the dark he could see every muscle tense and she suddenly turned away from him, lying back down. The nearly forgotten picture of her bruised back flashed back in his mind and it clicked. "Oh…" He lay there in an awkward silence. "I'm sorry."

More silence. He was certain he'd just screwed any chance for a normal working relationship between them.

"I joined because he promised he could make me stronger." She said after a moment. "I just wanted to get away. I'm _sick_ of being afraid." She spat the last bit.

Another silence.

"I joined to get stronger too." Archer added. "When we rule the world I'll finally be happy." More silence. "Do you know what that feels like?"

Ariana snorted cynically. "No…"

"We'll find out soon." Archer assured. "Giovanni knows what to do."

In the dark he failed to see her the doubtful look she sent his way, nor the small smile that followed after. "If you say so."

**Yo. So I totally forgot about Friday, sorry. But I will try to make it a Friday update thing. Anyway. It's been two years since the last chapter Archie's 12! And Gio is 19 and Ari is 13. When I initially started writing this I didn't plan for any pairings but then… Ariana and Archer… they just… It's not gonna be major but there will be fluff between them in the future. **

**Next week: Another new Rocket joins the group and a whole bunch of money is suddenly at their disposal!**


	4. Tipping Point

**X991**

Archer pulled at the strands of his blue hair laced between his fingers while avoiding actually facing his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His breathing was heavy and his dirty face was marked with old tearstains. He was barely thirteen and he already felt aged beyond his years. Quickly he pulled his hands away from his hair and plunged them into the sink for the fourth time in so many minutes. The blood refused to dislodge itself from under his nails. He scrubbed at his fingers furiously as he tried to ignore the memories of the afternoon that had been playing in an endless loop for the past three hours.

_**He had gone with Giovanni on a rather usual mission to snatch a Persian his boss had been eyeing for a while. But a lone policeman had discovered them and things got rather messy. Nothing too shocking at first, Giovanni beat the man first with his pokemon, and then with his fists, when he suddenly paused. **_

_**The man pulled a stained handkerchief out of his pocket and began wiping the blood off of his knuckles. "You haven't killed anyone yet have you?" He pondered aloud.**_

"_**A human!" the boy had gaped. "No."**_

"_**Come over here." Giovanni beckoned and Archer approached hesitantly. The police officer was curled on his side clutching his bleeding face and whimpering, it was really a pitiful sight. "You better start getting in the hang of it."**_

"_**You- You want me to kill him?" Archer pulled his gaze away from the trembling man on the floor, and Giovanni pulled out a knife and handed it to him in response. "But-"**_

"_**You're not questioning me are you?"**_

"_**O-Of course not!" He quickly took the knife and pushed aside all of his doubts. **_

"_**I know what's best, don't forget that Archer."**_

"Giovanni knows what's best." He repeated to himself as he dried his hands, finally content that the blood was gone from his hands. Visibly at least. "Giovanni knows what's best." Then why did it hurt so much?

Ariana pounded on the door. "ARCHER! YOU'RE TAKING FOREVER!"

The policeman's pleas rang in his head

"_**NO! NO! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" **_

"Giovanni knows best." He chanted quietly to himself.

So why did he still feel so sick?

"ARCHER! I WANT TO SHOWER!"

"_**Please don't do it!"**_

_**The bloody policeman couldn't have been any older than Giovanni. **_

The room was spinning.

He sank his head to the cold rim of the sink hoping Ariana would leave and the policeman's cries would stop. "Giovanni knows best. Giovanni knows best."

"ARCHER!"

Capitulating Archer reached out a floundering hand and opened the door, even in this state, he knew better than to aggravate his partner too much. "WHAT THE HELL WAS TAKING SO- Woah, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He lied and attempted to stagger away, but she caught his arm and turned him to face her.

"You're pale. Even more than usual." She grabbed his jaw and examined his face. "And have you been crying?"

_**The man cried for his mother as he died.**_

Archer wretched.

"ARCEUS!" Ariana quickly pulled him over to the toilet where he promptly emptied the contents of his stomach. He clutched the porcelain, vaguely aware of her hand on his back. "What's wrong?" she demanded the moment he finished.

"Noth-"

She grabbed a fistful of his hair and slammed his face into the toilet seat. "Shut up. What's really wrong?"

"Ow…" he groaned and rubbed his rapidly bruising forehead.

"Hurry up with that answer."

"I must have just gotten the flu or-"

She gripped his hair again. "Are you sure that's your answer?"

He grimaced. She normally wouldn't dare to physically challenge him, but she certainly knew how to take advantage of a situation. "I- Giovanni and I- we killed someone." Immediately he felt the bile rising up in his throat again.

"WHAT! Who? When? Why?" she began demanding.

A lock clicked and the front door opened down the hallway. Both teens froze. "Archer?" Giovanni's voice echoed through the small apartment. "Ariana?"

Archer glanced at her and shook his head frantically, begging her not to give away their location.

"We're in the bathroom."

"Traitor." He mumbled attempting in vain to compose himself before their leader arrived.

Giovanni appeared in the door moments later. "What's going here?"

"Archer's sick!" She snapped angrily rising to her feet to confront him.

"I think it's just a 24 hour bug." Archer managed to mumble before Ariana could say anything more.

"Good." Giovanni nodded and turned to the girl. "I'll leave him with you, girls are good at nursing and the like."

The moment he was gone she slammed the door with enough force to shake the entire little apartment, then turned on the sick boy. "Why didn't you tell him?" She demanded in a hiss, carefully treading the line between yelling and not being heard by their boss in the other room.

"I don't want him to think I'm weak..." He trailed shamefully.

"There's nothing "weak" about feeling sick over killing humans! It IS sick! Giovanni didn't say anything about this when I joined-"

"I know but, he knows what he's doing, so everything will be fin-" he was cut off as he was overtaken by body wracking heaves again.

She looked at him with eyes full of pity, but brushed the limp hairs that were sticking to his sweaty forehead out of his face and sat with him, for once not pushing the argument.

Archer woke up late the next morning curled up on the ratty bathroom rug, with a blanket laid over him. His face flushed red in embarrassment as he realized Ariana must have brought it. "I'm weak." He growled to himself. Giovanni would be ashamed if he knew all this was just his warring conscience. He climbed to his feet and looked at his reflection. His face was clean and he was shocked to realize Ariana must have done that as well. "I can never let this happen again. I can't be the weak link of this organization. Giovanni is counting on me, I can't make Ariana carry my weight." He steeled himself and forced an impassive expression. _I will never let my emotions comprise me again. _He vowed as he stared at the emotionless face before him. _This is how I will be strong._

He opened the door calmly and strode towards the kitchen. Ariana sat at the small wooden table sketching out designs for a new pokeball with a plate of scrabbled eggs growing cold next to her. Archer walked past her in a beeline for the beaten old refrigerator.

"Archer!" Ariana's head shot up from her work. "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm fine." He replied curtly as he opened the door and was greeted by the smell of sour milk. He removed the offending carton and threw it in the high piled trashcan.

"Are you sure?" She slowly rose and attempted to approach him, but he casually made his way around the other side of the table to maintain distance.

"Yes."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at his behavior but let it drop. "If you say so…" When he sat down on the opposite side of the table and stole her cold eggs she didn't protest but merely resumed her work.

**Opps I lied, I thought I would introduce Petrel this capter but this happened, so Petrel will come next week. This was a pivotal moment in Archer's life as he really accepts the criminal life for Giovanni. **

**See you next week.**


	5. The Third Rocket

**X992**

They still hadn't quite "rocketed off", and Archer could tell Ariana was starting to get skeptical, even more than she had been at the start. Giovanni was still struggling to find sufficient funds and so they were still stuck operating from an apartment.

Granted they had moved up a little. They'd found a new apartment. What would have been a quaint little apartment for a young couple was being used as both their center of operations and home. It was becoming more and more clear to both Archer and Ariana that their little organization was more than a little unlawful. Giovanni and Ariana were always carred firepower along with their pokemon while Archer preferred to rely on his Houndoom. They had recruited some followers and had weekly meetings in the little apartment. Though not terribly cramped like its predecessor, it definitely had not been designed for their purposes. But at least they had a kitchen large enough to turn around in, and a proper study, so the living room was free for living (when they weren't having interviews for potential underlings and meetings as well). The bedroom was large enough for two beds, one of which went to the boss and the other Ariana and Archer had agreed to share. On slow nights Archer and Ariana would relax in the living room, maybe with some food, and watch one of the three channels they got on the beat up TV they had found dumped in the alley behind the building and she had jury-rigged. And if he was really tired, Giovanni occasionally joined for a moment or two. It was simple, but Archer thought those nights were the best. If he hadn't known better, he would have said he was happy during those nights, but Giovanni assured him he wasn't, not yet anyway, and so they pressed on.

This night happened to be one of those nice nights, although Giovanni was out. They were watching a rerun of Sienfield, Archer's arm was stretched out along the back of the old tacky couch and Ariana's head rested in the crook of his elbow as she crunched on microwaved popcorn; then the door opened and a smiling, wiry, purple haired young man with a pink cardboard box stood in the doorway.

"HELLO!"

Archer jumped up, yanking his arm out from under Ariana, and released his Houndoom while she pulled out her gun. The strange man in the doorway screamed and threw his free hand in the air as a sign of surrender. "Giovanni sent me! Please don't kill me!" He begged frantically. He lowered the pink box and held it towards them. "I brought donuts."

Archer snapped his fingers and his Houndoom ceased growling and sat stoically. "What's the code?" He asked coldly, referring to the codeword he, Ariana, and their boss had chosen to verify top secret information.

"Oh yeah!" The purple haired teen beamed as he remembered. "It was-uh um... One sec, I promise I remember…"

Ariana, who still had not lowered her gun, removed the safety. "I'd hurry up if I were you."

"Petrel! That's it!" He sighed in relief as he remembered. "It's a British Rocket or something like that."

Archer recalled his pokemon, and gave the man before him a once over. He was probably Giovanni's age, but he possessed none of their leaders sophistication or power. "Why did he send you?"

"He told me to tell you to pack everything up cause we're moving up in the world!" Petrel cheered, then cast a nervous glance at the gun still pointed at him. "Is there something else I need to do?"

"Ariana, put the gun down." Archer commanded without taking his eyes off of the man. She reluctantly did so, maintaining an equally deadly glare at the newcomer. "Our next meeting was supposed to be tomorrow, but I suppose it'll have to be postponed. We'll be in contact with you." He assured, but the man didn't seem to take the dismissal and continued to stand there, until Ariana grew impatient.

"That means you can leave."

"Actually Giovanni told me I'm gonna be staying with you guys. He said I get to be an executive!" he nodded excitedly.

"You've got to be kidding." Ariana grumbled just loudly enough for Archer to hear as she turned her back on the man. "What the hell is Giovanni thinking?"

"Giovanni knows what he's doing." Archer reminded her but only received an eye roll in response.

"I'm going to start packing." She excused herself and disappeared into the bedroom with a slam of the door.

Archer sighed. "So what's your name?"

"Brian. But Giovanni said I need to change it to something Rocket-y. So I was

thinking I could just go by Petrel! Cause it's the only Rocket-y word I know!"

"Alright."

He cracked open the pink cardboard box to reveal the colorful frosted dough. "Wanna-"

"No."

By the next night they had left the apartment and were standing with their small bags of belongings in front of a large uptown mansion.

Archer's eyebrows knit in confusion. "We can't possibly afford-"

Petrel casually shrugged. "Well you can now. And there's a huge office building in the inner city!"

"But how-"

Giovanni flung the front doors open with a smug smile on his face. "Welcome."

"Giovanni how is this poss-"

"Doesn't matter Archer." Giovanni cut him off. "I need to talk to you by the way. Ariana and…"

"Petrel!" the purple haired man announced proudly.

"Ariana and Petrel you deal with moving in."

Ariana glared at her new partner but followed her orders, took Archer's bag, and went inside. Petrel opened his mouth to begin conversation but she doubled her pace and disappeared ahead of him.

Giovanni paid no heed to their antics. "Now that we're an official organization-"

"Speaking of which, how did that happen?"

"I already told you, it doesn't matter." There was an edge of irritation in Giovanni's voice so his subordinate immediately backed down. "What I need is a cover, the police probably wouldn't be too excited if they knew our true objectives."

"Let's just be Rocket corp." Archer shrugged. "We can produce new technologies and conduct scientific experiments as producers of automobiles and weaponry for the police. It's simple and it gives us direct access to their inner workings and cover for industry."

Giovanni beamed and lead him inside. "Brilliant! They'd never see us if we're right under their noses. That's why I asked you." He led Archer up the stairs to the second floor. "This is where you, Ariana, and Petrel will live. I'm taking the upper floors." Archer nodded and looked down the seemingly unending hall before looking back at his boss. He'd never seen the man so happy. His regal manner had finally found a station worthy of itself. "Settle in, we're having a meeting in the morning." And with that he ascended the stairwell.

The hallway, like the rest of the house, was huge. The ceiling had to be a good ten feet high, and the hallway itself the same size wide. He could only imagine how large the actual rooms were.

"Ariana?" Archer called out as he meandered down the hallway.

Her red hair poked out of a room down the hall. "I'm over here, I put your stuff in the room across the hall."

"I CAN'T DECIDE WHAT ROOM I WANT!" Petrel cried as he popped out of one room and rushed to another.

Ariana rolled her eyes and closed the door to her room.

Archer followed suit and closed himself up in his room.

A full hour later he was still awake, staring at the ceiling. It was odd. The room itself was larger than the apartments they had been living in for the last few years put together. The bed was large, spacious and soft, in sharp contrast to the tiny, worn bed he had shared with Ariana. Speaking of which, that was odd too. He still lay on "his" side of the bed, the left side, facing away from the center. But there was no warm body squished against his back. No breathing disturbing the silence. No long red hair scratching his back.

He rolled over and stared at the empty bed. After still another half an hour, he heard the door slid open.

"Can't sleep?" He asked without he sitting up.

"No." Ariana replied curtly as she leaned on the doorframe.

"What's bothering you?"

"What's bothering _you_? You're not asleep either."

"It's a big change." He replied.

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Do you want to-" Archer began, then paused unable to decide how to ask without making the situation even more awkward.

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to spend the night? In here? Like we used to."

Ariana didn't hesitate to climb into his bed, on her side, the right side. "You say that like we weren't doing this yesterday." She lay down with her back facing him.

"But will we still be doing this tomorrow?" Another silence grew between them. "We technically don't NEED to share a room any more..." He continued.

Ariana squirmed. "That doesn't mean we CAN'T."

Silence again.

"So... Do you want to move in here tomorrow?"

"Fine. If you want me too." She grumbled. "Now shut up, I'm tired."

Archer relaxed, with his back gently pressed against hers and her hair tickling his back. He closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sound of her quiet breathing.

**Yeah! Petrel has been introduced and they Giovanni conveniently come into a bunch of money. What a coincidence… Now the organization can really begin.**


	6. Roses

Archer dug his shovel into the moist dirt of their whole for a break from the work. Resting chin on his hand and his elbow on the shovel's handle he gazed up at the dark sky. The moon was hidden behind a thick herd of heavy black clouds, almost as if it couldn't bear to look at what they were doing. There had been a bit of a massacre that night. A rival gang had broken into the mansion and things had gotten extremely messy. Even with just Archer, Ariana, Petrel, and their pokemon they easily crushed the intruders, not that any of that should be surprising considering they stole only the strongest. With Ariana's guns and his Houndoom the poor idiots were now riddled with holes and brutally disfigured and the Rockets had to deal with the long prospect of disposing of the roughly 20 bodies, (really 17 and a half if you counted them by the state they were in). He and Petrel were 6 feet down in a huge rectangular pit in the front yard of the Rocket mansion.

"Get back to work you lazy-"

"Can't we be done?" Petrel begged but the redhead kicked a heap of dirt straight in his face, an unfortunate side effect of being a six-foot plus man in a six foot hole.

Archer sighed. "Ariana." She paused at the sound of her name. "I think the ditch is deep enough."

"Fine." She huffed grudgingly and knelt down to offer him a hand out of the pit.

Archer grasped the proffered hand and nimbly ascended the hole's wall. The strength behind her soft, manicured hands never failed to surprise him. She spent a lot of time taking care of them he supposed, especially since she spent so much time looking at them. Ever since they'd taken off as an organization the three executives had been freed of a lot of their old menial duties. Now they got to focus on their specialties, and hers was technical designs. She spent hours a day drawing, sketching and calculating the necessary means to invent new poke balls and other devices to aid in capturing and controlling pokemon.

"Archer-"

"Hmm?" He vaguely acknowledged her, still rather lost in thought.

"You can let go of my hand now."

"Oh!" Archer gulped diffidently and pulled his hand away. "Sorry."

"Aww! That was adorable!" Petrel head cooed from its position just peaking over the edge of the hole.

Ariana kicked another clump of dirt in his face. "SHUT UP!" She crossed her arms defensively. "I'm going inside. Finish refilling the hole and then… plant something over it." With that she hastened inside, much to Archer's relief because he was feeling horridly embarrassed.

"Ok let's finish this up." He hastily reached down to pull Petrel from the pit. "I want to wash the blood off." They were both covered in an irritatingly crusty layer of dried blood, though to be honest Archer had no idea how Petrel had gotten so bloody, he wasn't even sure how Petrel had fought… As he began rolling the bodies into the pit he turned to his associate and asked.

"Poison." He shrugged sadly hefting a shredded young man into the grave. "It's simple and quiet, don't want to cause anyone too much fuss when their dying, they've got enough to deal with." His somber expression gave way to a smile. "That's why I like Koffing."

Five more bodies tumbled on top of each other. "Don't you have four already?"

"I want a whole team of Koffing! Koffing are the best!"

Archer's eyebrows knit as he looked at his elder subordinate and wondered not for the first time why Giovanni had hired him.

The conversation continued as a one sided exposition about the merits of Koffing and Wheezing by extension while the two finished refilling the pit with dirt.

"Ariana said we should plant something…" Petrel hummed as he patted down the soft soil.

"I'll go get roses in the morning." Archer sighed swing his shovel to his shoulder. "For now, good night."

Several weeks later the Rocket Mansion was framed in a long line of white rose bushes, growing with excited fever. The neighbors supposed they must use and excellent fertilizer.

**I'm sorry it took so long to update and the chapter is so short, I was in a show and now college apps are open and I'm dying. The next update will be next Friday, pinky promise :) The next one will be longer ect. Thanks for all the reviews I appreciate them all!**

**Haha, I like making Archer and Ariana awkward. Petrel sees all. Gio will be back next week.**


	7. Late Night Talks and Donuts

**X993**

For his twenty first birthday Giovanni had decided to buy a bar.

Archer had done everything in his power to avoid the establishment for the past two weeks but when Giovanni called and demanded he bring the results of their latest cloning experiments (an utter failure, all they'd managed to create was an insentient purple goo) directly to him at the club the teen really couldn't find a way out. There was no way he'd ever disobey a direct order from his superior, so he begrudgingly made his way to and entered the loud, smoky and poorly lit bar. To be clear this club was definitely top class, suit and tie only, with expensive décor, and an infamously long list. It was frequently visited by the richest of Viridian cities elite, but none of this changed the fact that it was were people came to get drunk, something Archer was not a fan of. Not that he'd never drank before, that of course came with the territory of being a mobster and a killer, but dealing with other drunk people was not something he would ever choose to do.

He weaved his way through the tall crowds of teetering men and swaying women in heels much too high for their current sobriety and around the writhing mass on the dance floor to find Giovanni, as elegant as ever with a table full of less than elegant ladies.

With a slight bow he handed the file over and the man flipped through the pages. The women tittered as Archer waited impatiently for his dismissal.

"Aren't you a cutie?" One older woman cooed reaching out to pinch his cheeks.

At fifteen he still hadn't quite hit his final growth spurt (he hoped) and so he was still an unimpressive five foot four with an unthreateningly childish face, something Ariana never let him hear the end of. Still he managed to hold his tongue and not strike out at the obviously drunk woman as she continued to invade his personal space.

After a moment Giovanni grunted disdainfully at the result of the experiment and tossed the file down on the table before beckoning for a waiter to refill his wine glass. "Another failure." He sneered. "If this pokemon is really so strong, it's DNA should be able to support some stronger prototypes don't you think."

Archer took the opportunity to take a step closer to his boss, and farther from the handsy woman. "I don't think it's the DNA itself sir, it's the sample size, we need more information. I would suggest we reopen our search for-"

"This kid is TOO adorable!" A bleached blonde with smeared lipstick giggled. "Look at him acting all serious and buisness-y!"

Giovanni laughed raucously much to Archer's embarrassment. The teen could feel his face flushing despite his carefully neutral expression. "Perhaps we should discuss this another time."

"Yes." Giovanni nodded smugly as he raised his wine glass to his lips.

Grateful, Archer turned to leave before he heard his boss' voice calling out. "I didn't say you could leave."

Overall it was one of the worst nights of his life. Hours of being poked and prodded by overly perfumed, drunken women with running make up, being laughed at for his obvious discomfort, and ridiculed for his combined age and appearance. The only comfort he found in it was that Giovanni obviously found it all amusing. If he had to suffer, at least it was for the boss.

Still by the time they made it back to the mansion he still felt terrible. Giovanni hit him jovially on the back and left him at the executive floor before disappearing up into his higher private levels.

Archer trudged down the long plush highway impatient to get back to his bed and sleep off the awful night.

"You ok Arch?" Petrel's head appeared, almost floating in the dark, from his cracked doorway.

"Fine, and don't call me that."

The tall figure fully emerged. "Well I know you really didn't want to go to the club, but you out all night."

Archer sighed, forfeiting his attempt to make it to his bed, he was too tired to argue with the talkative man. "Giovanni wanted me to stay."

Petrel walked over to where the teen stood and sat down, patting the carpet. "And?"

Archer took the chance to sit gratefully and pulled his knees to his chest. "It was nothing really." he began but found despite the inconsequence of the nights embarrassment he really wanted to talk about it. "There were these women and they were all laughing at me…" After lamenting full story of the club's ridicule Archer rested his chin on his knees. "It was all stupid, but it was still embarrassing."

Petrel's hand came to rest on his back. "It's ok Arch, that stuff happens to all of us."

"Don't call me that-"

"When I eight I was already five foot."

"What?" Archer scoffed.

"I know." Petrel nodded solemnly. "It was pretty horrible. Everyone treated me like a middle schooler and I was really confused. One day the bus actually dropped me off at the wrong school and-"

Archer moved to stand up, eager to escape a long-winded story. "Thanks for listening, but I'm going to bed now."

"Wait." Petrel hopped up quickly. "The point is, everybody's body is different."

"That was by far the least helpful advice anyone has ever given me."

"I'm not done." He pouted before continuing. "We're all different and it's nothing to be ashamed of, use it to your advantage. Besides you're still growing, things are gonna change, I still grew over a foot after my awkward eight year old years. Well I guess all of my years were awkward, I used my abnormal height to sneak into the middle school's production of Cinderella, I was the prince and it was the best-"

Archer cut him off quickly, but with a hint of respect for the first time. "Thanks Petrel… that was actually kinda helpful."

Petrel swung an arm around the teenager's shoulders. "That's what friends are for Arch."

"Don't call me that."

Archer and Ariana were awoken the next morning by ridiculously loud and fast series of knocks. The teenaged girl groaned angrily and kicked her companion. "Answer it." She commanded and he gracefully rolled out of the bed to comply. He made his way across to the door.

"Good morning!" Petrel stood out side the door with a cheery smile and a pink box.

Ariana sat up with a livid sneer. "I'm. Going. To. Kill. You"

Archer rolled his eyes and stepped out the door, closing it behind him to continue whatever Petrel wanted in the hallway. "What do you want?"

"I brought donuts." He opened the pink box to reveal an assortment of sugary dough.

For once Archer was legitimately unsure how to respond. Sure Petrel had always had a strange thing for donuts, but he hadn't brought them as a gift since the day they first met. "Why?" He asked mystified.

"Because only thing more healing than late night talks are morning donuts."

He paused an stared the proffered breakfasted, before accepting and taking a small plain circle. "Thanks Petrel."

"Anytime."

**This chapter was pretty sweet, with the ending and all. Petrel is the best person to go to for personal help… and long stories about his life… and donuts.**

**Giovanni likes watching other people suffer, what else is new?**


	8. Unstable Foundations

**X995**

Another peaceful day at the Rocket mansion was pierced by a cry of terror. Except today, it was Ariana's, which was highly unusual.

Archer dropped the blueprints for the office building Giovanni was constructing in the city and bolted towards the source of the cry; Petrel's room. The door was standing wide and Ariana was bent over double with one hand clutching her heart and the other laced in her red hair, while Petrel desperately attempted to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" he apologized fervently.

"What happened?" Archer demanded seizing the girl's elbow and pulling her upright.

Petrel held up a flesh mask of Lt. Surge's face and gestured to his bed, which stood lined with similar facsimiles of human faces. "I started making some for all of the gym leaders. Now we can hide in plain sight on missions! It's a more natural approach"

"Or scare everyone we encounter to death!" Ariana snapped as she recovered her wits. "There is nothing natural about that."

To be fair Archer honestly didn't think there was anything natural about Petrel's room on a normal day. It was always filled with weird half finished art projects or something equally odd. The room was painted all white and he used it to draw out designs on and there were (in Archer's opinion) disturbing maniquins shattered about wearing various stages of uniforms.

"I thought it was pretty good." Petrel pouted and Archer rolled her eyes.

"Nice try Petrel, but I doubt Giovanni would approve anyway."  
>"But just think of their application for reconnaissance missions! And-" Petrel paused. "Why were you coming here Ariana?"<p>

Archer paused too. The only thing weirder than the flesh masks was Ariana willingly coming to see Petrel. It was no secret that she generally detested his presence, so whatever had motivated her to enter Petrel's room in the first place must have been very interesting.

"I just had a question to ask…" she mumbled as her face began to glow a similar color to her hair. "Just Petrel."

Archer's eyebrows knit together. He nodded anyhow and backed out of the room closing the doors on the way out. He told himself to leave it be and continue on with his work but… he couldn't. He made his way back to the mess he had made and collected the papers, but he couldn't process any of the designs drawn. His mind was running wild.

Ariana couldn't stand Petrel, so what was it that she had to tell PETREL and not him?

Sure there was plenty of things the two didn't tell each other, his understanding of her past was built solely on inferences made on her vague allusions to her home life and the bruises that scarred her body when she first joined. But still he thought she was more open with him than anyone else. "Why should I care?" He scoffed to himself as he sat back down at his mahogany desk and reordered the papers. "She has her business and I have mine."

Half an hour passed and he managed to narrow down several potential drafts and options for foundation material when he heard heels clicking down the hallway towards his door. He sat up from his seat as they neared,

then passed, and kept clicking down the stairs and out of the vast mansion.

The far off front door eventually slammed and Archer was marching down the hall to Petrel's room like the Rocket he was.

The lanky man was stacking the flesh masks into a neat black trunk with his back to the door. "What were you talking about?" Archer demanded

Petrel jumped a good foot in the air before stumbling into the trunk himself. "Oh sorry Arch, I didn't hear you come in."

"What were you talking about?"

The older man scratched at his purple hair, avoiding direct eye contact. "Well… you know, just… girl stuff?"

A blue eyebrow arched. "'Girl stuff'? And all this time I was under the impression you were a man."

Petrel pulled out a flesh mask of elite four member Agatha. "I usually am." He laughed at his own joke. "See what I did there? With the mask?"

"Yes I get it Petrel." He sighed frustrated. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

Petrel shrugged seriously placing the mask back in it's home. "It's not my place to tell you, it's hers."

"I didn't need to know anyway." Archer huffed a little childishly as he moved to exit, but Petrel called out after him.

"Look, we all have our baggage, that's why we're here," he man shrugged. "There are somethings she's more comfortable telling you and some she tells me. I'm sure you did't talk to her about that first night at Giovanni's bar." Archer's teeth clenched at the mention of the incident, but made no comment so Petrel continued on. "But there's LOT'S of stuff you tell her and not me." A long arm reached out and transversed the equally long distance between the two, in so many senses of the phrase, to rest on Archer's shoulder. "It's nothing personal, and you can't let it bother you too much.

**X996 **

Crisp autumn leaves blew through the bare beginnings of the Rocket Corp. Construction site. Two young men waited in the cold evening chill for their third associate to arrive. The taller of the two was perched on a stack of iron bars while the smaller man stood impatiently.

"Relax Arch, she'll be here soon." Petrel chuckled as he lit a cigarette and watched his stoic partner begin to pace.

"Her little shopping trip started hours ago! It doesn't take that long to find what you need and get back." Archer grumbled in response as he checked his watch for the umpteenth time. Ariana had gone out with several of the few other women in their organization for a "shopping day."

"It's only ten past," Petrel shrugged.

"Yeah 'Arch'!" a teasing female voice jeered as she emerged from behind a mound of excavated dirt to cross to her companions. "People don't go shopping to find one thing they _need_. They go for fun." She paused for emphasis as she came to a stop right in front of him, using the full three inches she towered over him to her own advantage. "Not that you understand the meaning of that word."

"We don't have time for petty insults, we have work to do." Archer admonished her before turning on his heel to lead the little group to center of the construction site. Although most would never have been able to detect any change in his attitude it was quite obvious to both of his companions that he was relieved to have their whole group assembled.

"He's not very good at sharing, is he?" The purple haired man stage whispered to Ariana.

Her trademark-scathing laugh escaped her lips. "You should see how upset he gets when Giovanni ditches our meetings for his 'mistress'"

Archer clenched his teeth as his partners conspicuously teased him. "I'm merely concerned with our work. We can't get things done if you're all of traipsing about with other people."

"See! What did I say?" Petrel smiled proudly and took a long drag of his cigerette. "He doesn't like sharing us with other people because he feels like he'll be replaced."

The youngest member of the trio whirled around abruptly and they almost crashed into him.

"Great, now he's pissed." Ariana smirked and he turned his attention to her.

"Of course I'm not. Why should I care what this pitiful quack thinks? Just because he likes to read outdated psychology books does not make him some sort of authority on the human psyche." Petrel hung his head with his cigarette drooping pathetically. "Besides you shouldn't be one to talk about emotional insecurities."

Ariana bristled, stepping in closer to impose her height over him again. "What's that supposed to mean?"

His gaze never wavered as he stared coolly back into her fierce glare. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

It all happened in an instant. For half a second a moment of vulnerability passed over Ariana before she promptly channeled it into fury. Petrel moved to hold her back as she tackled Archer to the ground and began a merciless attempt at beating his face in. Despite his lesser stature he easily managed to take advantage of the compromised emotional state and subdue both of her flailing fists before she could do any damage.

Petrel quickly swept in and hooked her arms behind her back, pulling her off of the smaller man. "I'M FINE!" She screeched in angry denial despite the tear that leaked traitorously down her face.

Archer climbed to his feet calmly and brushed off his ruined white suit before looking her straight in the eye again, but this time without masking his own anger. "Well, if you're fine, then so am I."

After a minute or two Ariana calmed as well and she shrugged off Petrel's hesitant hold on her. "Whatever." She growled.

A moment of tense silence past before Petrel snuffed out his cigarette awkwardly. "We probably shouldn't joke about our emotional instabilities anymore..."

"We're the foundation of Team Rocket," Archer began. "We've got to respect each other. If there are cracks in the foundation, the whole building falls."

_Author talkin'_

_SO SORRY ABOUT HUGE POSTING WAIT. I think I need to give up on the weekly schedule. This story will keep coming, but not on a consistent weekly basis. I'll try my best to get at least one out a week but you might get two chapters one week and nothing for two weeks. Life be cray._

_Anyway for clarifications on what when down:_

_Ariana has control issues, sometimes verging on OCD that she's really self-conscious about. They're a result of her childhood situation (if you didn't infer earlier her father was beating her before she ran away with them). She wasn't in control as a child and thus was constantly scared and abused, so she feels a compulsive need to BE the one in control of the people and situations around her. This is actually really good for her management role, but in her mind it's a result of her weakness and helplessness as a child so it's really humiliating. _

_Archer also has issues… not so much abandonment issues as FEAR of abandonment issues. He worshiped Giovanni as a child, but Gio always treated him as something dispensable so he was in a constant fear of being replaced or left behind. Even though now his position is ultra secure now the feelings of expendable-ness stays with him and he's really afraid of being abandoned by these few people he calls "associates" and it makes him kinda possessive and paranoid sometimes._

_Hehe wanna guess who Gio's mistress is?_

_EDIT: BTW Proton was just born hurray! Still have several years __til he's introduced though_


End file.
